Book 1: Welcome to Rapture!
by KaneCenaZombie12
Summary: Imagine if you would an underwater city. Now Imagine if you would that this city is filled with mad scientists, crazy artists, giant Robots known as Big Daddys, Splicers who were once people, and little girls known as Little Sisters. Fallow Lilly as she tries to escape Rapture and the madness that lives within it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bioshock characters or Marvel characters they belong to different people I only own Lilly **

**Info: Imagine if you would an underwater city. Now Imagine if you would that this city is filled with mad scientists, crazy artists, giant Robots known as Big Daddys, Splicers who were once people, and little girls known as Little Sisters. Fallow Lilly as she tries to escape Rapture and the madness that lives within it.**

**Chapter 1: All Good Things Flow into the City**

Lilly's eyes fluttered as she woke up her head pounding wondering what happened. Last thing she remembered was being beat by her step father's leather belt wishing she was somewhere else even if it was worse than what was happening to her now.

She sat up looking around she was sitting on the steps of a light house; she turned her head to the left and saw dark sky and an ocean. She shook her head "ok what the hell just happened? How did I end up here?" She thought to herself as she stood and turned to the stairs "guess I got to go up don't want to end up in that cold water. Not like I know where I am anyway." She mumbled to herself as she stated up the wet stone steps.

It wasn't long before she came to a stop in front of two huge gold doors, the left one was semi-open so all she could see was black inside. She hesitated seeing enough horror movies to know do not enter creepy places but knew she needed to go through. She sucked it up and walked through as she did the door slammed shut cutting off the little moon light that spilled threw.

Lilly stood still as lights automatically came on, she looked up to see a man holding a banner that read "No Gods or Kings only Man." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked out loud throwing her hands up and snorted

"Like it's going to answer me."

She looked to her left and saw a pair of stairs that led down; before she could talk herself out of it she began walking down. She stops seeing a weird looking spherical submarine with the hatch open, Lilly hesitates for only a millisecond and she walks through.

After 18 fathoms a screen comes down over the glass and a projection starts "I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... (The screen pops up showing an underwater city. Lilly leans against the glass in awe) Rapture, a city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."

As the submarine Lilly found out was a bathysphere was floating into an entrance way words started to light up saying "All Good Things Flow into the City."


	2. Chapter 2:Meet Atlas and Lightning Plasm

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bioshock characters or Marvel characters they belong to different people I only own Lilly **

**Info: Imagine if you would an underwater city. Now Imagine if you would that this city is filled with mad scientists, crazy artists, giant Robots known as Big Daddys, Splicers who were once people, and little girls known as Little Sisters. Fallow Lilly as she tries to escape Rapture and the madness that lives within it.**

**Chapter 2: Meet Atlas and Lightning Plasmid **

As the bathysphere raised to what seemed to Lilly the surface, it stopped but never opened the door. Lights flickered like in a B horror movie she tried to see beyond it but it was too dark. Then she heard some people talking and looked once again to her left to find an auto log "Go out and see if you can't open it!" came an English accent.

Lilly looked back out of the round glass door and saw a man backing up his hands up in the air; he seemed to be begging to someone. The lights flickered and a woman holding two hooks in each hand prowling towered the begging man, she then heard the man "No…no you don't have to do this…please…" the lights flickered once more and the woman with the hooks drives them up through the man's stomach and threw his throat.

Lilly gasped as the woman splits the man's throat and tosses him into the pool of water. Blood splattered the window of the sub, Lilly puts her hands to her mouth trying to keep from throwing up from the scene that took place, and the woman seamed to stop and sniff the air "Is it someone new?" She let out a blood curtailing scream and jumped onto the bathysphere.

It seemed like forever until the woman went away, in all that time Lilly seemed to have her eyes closed hoping she just passed out and this was some crazy dream.

That's when the person on the other end of the auto log got her attention "Hey, hey you, look I know your scared right now but I need you to take a deep breath and step out of the sphere my name is Atlas and I mean to help you." She looked at it like in shock she grabbed it "Are you insane!? That woman killed that man! I'm not going out there!" at first there was static "If you want to get home then you have to step out I'll help you every step of the way now would you kindly step out of the sphere." Something seamed to click as the glass door swung open and Lilly seemed to step out of her safety zone without thinking. As she did so Lilly heard old gears grind as shutters rolled up and windows appeared showing her the city and ocean.

Her mouth seemed to drop as a humpback whale swam by the large windows, she saw a school of fish swim the other way she giggled seaming to forget the threat for a moment.

Lilly looked around seeing suitcases and signs littering the floor, she wondered what happened to the people but then shook herself not wanting to know.

Lilly saw a messenger bag by a garbage can; she grabbed it seaming to think she may need it in the coming future. She looked around before ascending a pair of stairs, her heart started beating when she heard the woman talking to herself as she tossed things all around. There was a spot light pointed right at the woman and Lilly gasped the woman wasn't a woman not any more, her face was all deformed, the upper lip was missing, and she had hair missing in certain spots.

Her heart rate hammers in her chest as a television of sorts exploded from nearby, she jumps griping the auto log in her hand tighter her whole body shaking.

Lilly slowly walked to a broken column that was between her and the deformed woman.

"Just a little more," Lilly stopped as Atlas yells "How do you like that sister?!"

A machine that looks like a mini helicopter flew towered the woman wheering then loud beeps emitted from it, it began shooting it a mile a minute a mini turret on the bottom of this machine shooting the deformed woman dead.

"Splicers sealed Johnny in before they…god damn splicers!" Atlas yelled as she jumped over the broken down column.

Looking around Lilly spotted a wrench under an over turned tool chest, grabbing it she swung it heavy in her hands she nodded happy it would defend her. She slips the auto log inside her messenger bag making sure her life line was safe, turning she notices rubble in, around, and under a door. She starts tossing things out of the way and kicks the rest out from under the door, Lilly looks around before crawling through the whole she created for herself. As she crawled through she heard something tumbling down the stairs in front of her, looking up she saw a burning couch tumbling down after her.

"Holy Shit!" she yells,

Scrambling back through the hole she breaths heavy her eyes wide with fear seeing the still burning couch beside her hole, Lilly realized right then and there that she may die if she does get out of this city. Sucking in the fear and her breath she crawls threw taking care not to burn herself, shaking she grips her wrench tightly in hand as she slowly climbs the steps.

As she got closer to the top of the steps she heard a male splicer as Atlas called them talking yelling "I had her, I had that bitch!" The splicer came running around the corner yelling as he waved around a pipe at her she stumbled away and waked him with the wrench bashing his head in. turning away she violently threw up coughing up whatever she had for breakfast, wiping her face she turned back to the body she searched through the splicer's pockets. As she did she found some medical kit and a syringe full of blue liquid labeled EVE, she put them securely in her bag she then looked around the room chairs and tables strewn every way garbage cans laying on the floor.

She walked to a table seeing a bag of chips and a candy bar grabbing it she to puts them in her bag, searching around she found coins in suite cases but nothing more. Looking around she sees a door the lever beside it broken and a pair of stairs and she hears a little girl's voice "Think your stronger then my daddy? Not unless you visit the Gathers Garden you aren't!" as she trudged up the stairs wrench in hand she sees a picture of a father holding his daughter above them was an advertisement saying "choose your plasmid."

Lilly looked around before she kept going "plasmid the hell is a plasmid?" she mutters to herself until she stops at the top. Seeing a balcony to her left looking over the room and to her right was two large porcelain girls on either side of what looked like a vending machine, on top of the machine reads "Gathers Garden" and different symbols for what she assumed was different plasmids. Looking at the slot she sees a jar and a hypodermic needle putting the wrench in her bag she grabs the auto log "umm…Atlas? Umm I'm standing in front of a Gathers Garden what am I supposed to do there's a jar full of red liquid and a needle. Is it safe to use?"

At first there was static then Atlas answered "yes it's safe it's called a plasmid. For every plasmid you get a certain let's say "power" like lighting or fire just take the syringe fill it with the plasmid and inject it into your arm." Gulping down her fear of needles she asks into the auto log "is this necessary?" once again his replay was "yes trust me you're going to be experiencing far more worse and bigger then splicers." She nods and sticks the auto log into the bag once more.

Grabbing the needle and bottle she sticks the needle into the top of the jar, taking the handle of the needle she pulls the plasmid from the jar. Putting the jar down she pushes her right sleeve of her purple hoodie up her arm, taking a deep breath she sticks the needle into her arm and pushes the plasmid into her arm.

As quick as lighting pain sprung forth all over her body, looking down at her hands lighting seamed to crackle up and down her arms and hands. Screaming out in agonizing pain she stumbles towered the balcony, her head felt like it was splitting in two "just hold on your genetic code is being rewritten!" Atlas yelled from somewhere far off.

Lilly looks down over the balcony seaming to want to end the torturous pain, she pushes off the rail and falls to the floor blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Sister, Big Daddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bioshock characters or Marvel characters they belong to different people I only own Lilly **

**Info: Imagine if you would an underwater city. Now Imagine if you would that this city is filled with mad scientists, crazy artists, giant Robots known as Big Daddys, Splicers who were once people, and little girls known as Little Sisters. Fallow Lilly as she tries to escape Rapture and the madness that lives within it.**

**Story theme song: Awake By: Godsmack**

**Chapter 3: Little Sister, Big Daddy, **

It was a little time later when Lilly woke up she shook her head surprised she wasn't dead from how far she fell. Feeling better and surprisingly a whole lot more powerful so to speak "first time Plasmid always tough but once you have a fist full of lightning there's nothing like it." Lilly shook her head "if you say so." She looks down at her hands at the mention of the plasmid and sees lightning coursing through her veins, her fingers twitched with each spark but it didn't hurt her at all.

Looking at the broken switch by the door, she walks over to it stretching her pointer finger out a bolt shoots to the switch. The door opened and showed a glass hall showing more of the ocean and city, she walked out gripping the strap of her messenger bag.

Looking out at the city she could see some ads for different places, she looked up and to her a peace of a half broken boat smashed through the glass ceiling.

"Shit!" she yells as the hall fills with water.

She started running down the fall climbing over the broken boat, not thinking about the lightning flowing threw her vines if it's going to kill her or not, by this time the water was coming up to her waist freezing she tries to make it to the only door that would open.

Tumbling threw the door closes and breaks due to the water pressure shaking herself, her red hair falling in her face. Pushing her hair back she looks around before walking up a pair of stairs.

Just as she got to the top she saw several what looked to be elevators burning. She looked up; hearing a male splicer saying the elevator he was in was going to break. At that point the elevator broke and crashed down exploding, she walked slowly towered the burning wreckage.

The Splicer came running and screaming at her, Lilly could smell the burning flesh as she smacked him with her wrench. Breathing heavily she searched his pockets finding nothing; she walks to the only elevator left unscathed and presses the button.

Learning Atlas had family and they were separated, he pleaded for her help. Something about it was not sitting well with her but how could she not agree?

She walked out of the elevator as it stopped, looking around she spotted a mini memorial seeing money, a candy bar, and some chips she stuff the bag of chips in her bag ate the candy bar her stomach growling at her.

Looking around from her spot she saw a hallway, crouching she makes her way to it looking around the corner Lilly saw a female splicer bent over a buggy singing to something or….

No it couldn't be a baby possibly?

Keeping crouched low Lilly holds her hand out to the disfigured woman; shooting a bolt of lightning she rushes the woman hitting the splicer killing it. Once again searching the splicer she found a single bullet looking around she turned to the buggy, gulping down her fear she slowly walked over to it.

Peering inside she let out a breath seeing a gold six shooter gun lying inside, thanking god there was another weapon. Popping the chambers open she saw only three bullets inside now four that she popped the one she found inside.

"Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds; we couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs... the whole city went to Hell." Atlas explained as she slides the gun into the bag.

"Better to save the bullets." She thought to herself.

Looking up once more Lilly saw a sign above a door reading "Kashmir Restaurant", looking hopeful for some more food and possible place to rest before moving further.

Walking through the door she saw signs one for a masquerade ball and another that read "Happy New Year 1959" she about fell over. 1959! How is that possible!?

She felt like she was hallucinating, the date couldn't be right nothing about this was right. That means she went back in time to a place that no longer existed to the outside world, pulling herself together she looked around, party masks and streamers littered the red carpet. Walking towered a table where sat a full bottle of whisky.

Well it wasn't pop but it wasn't like she was going find anything else to drink, popping the quark on it she took a small sip and coughed as the warm liquid hit her throat. She wondered why people loved this stuff when it tasted nasty; she took one more sip before putting the quark back in and stuffing the bottle in her bag as well.

Walking towered a staircase Lilly crouched down, grabbing her gun and putting the wrench in the bag; she listened as two splicers male and female fighting over Adam. Her heart pounded a furious tattoo in her chest as she listened; making her way down the stairs she stopped at the stoop where the male splicer was banging on a door.

Taking a deep breath she shot the last of the lightning plasma at the splicer, she took her gun and aimed it at his head shooting it threw the skull. Blood splattered the floor and her face as the body fell to the floor with a thump, Lilly didn't have time to throw up her so called snack as a door opened a female splicer came out wondering where a man named charley was.

The splicer looked around she was wear a broken bloody mask, before she could surprise her or move the splicer saw her first; reacting the splicer shot towered her the bullet grazing her shoulder.

Screaming out in pain Lilly dived down the three sets of stairs left as the splicer went to shoot her again, oh god she was so scared she had never been shot at not in her life. Taking the gun she unloaded on the woman losing the last of the bullets as its body drop on the male splicer.

Standing there her body shook, she knew she had to do it but actually shooting someone, something it was so much how could she? Coughing Lilly fell to her knees throwing up the candy bar she ate "oh god I can't…I can't do this not this…" she thought as she dry heaved until she couldn't anymore.

Taking deep breaths she slowly stood and knelt down by the bodies pickpocketing anything they had, finding three rounds, some lint and money she pocketed everything but the lint.

Looking around she pushed her red hair from her face, her body shook scared and alone.

Pushing her emotions out of the way she turns and searches the down stairs, killing splicers in her wake she find an auto log recorder. Pressing the button a woman talks on the other end, she was in love with a man named Andrew Ryan, but something happened a riot names Atlas and Andrew Ryan being yelled.

She then heard the woman that she had been hurt after that nothing the tape cuts out, looking around she sighs and sits down on a small wood stage. This was too much too soon, what she did know is Andrew Ryan the builder of this city seamed familure and she couldn't shake the feeling she knew him on some level.

Getting up she started back up the stairs seaming there was no way out on the bottom floor, she entered the men's bathroom seeing a hole in the wall and a little girl singing quietly.

The radio crackles "would you kindly lower your weapon?" Lilly walks close to scaffolding crawling on her hands and knees, as she lowers her weapon, she looks down seeing a small girl.

"You think that's a child down there? Don't be fooled. She's a Little Sister now. Somebody went and turned that sweet baby girl into a monster. Whatever you thought about right and wrong on the surface, well that don't count much down here in Rapture. Those Little Sisters, they carry Adam- the genetic material that keeps Rapture running. Everybody wants it. Everybody needs it." The whole speech from Atlas had her freaked out.

As Lilly made it to the other side she walked down a pair of stairs, listening to the little sister singing an eerie lullaby. She could tell by what was left of the room the girl was in; it used to be a theater.

Peering threw the window, she saw the little sister playing with a teddy bear. The girl's hair was brown and in a ponytail, her skin pail, her eyes had no pupils but bright yellow like head lights of a car, the little sister wore just a bluish purple dress, on this dress it had faded flowers, and dried blood on the end of the skirt.

As Lilly was studying the little sister, a male splicer walks into the small theater. He stopped abruptly seeing the little girl; the splicer looked around as if looking for something or someone.

Lilly ducked before he could spot her.

Peering up, she watched the splicer sneak up to the little sister. Lilly's eyes widened, she wanted to help the little sister monster or not it was still a child! The splicer try's to grab the girl but she jumps away, standing up she screams like a little siren. The Splicer then takes the lead pipe he was holding and hit her over the head.

The floor then shook as the walls rumbled a thing jumped down from the balcony.

"That's the Big Daddy," Atlas Stated "the little sister gather's Adam, he keeps her safe."

The Big Daddy gave a thunderous roar; it's what appeared to be "eyes" turned from yellow to red. It was wearing a 1940's diving suit, with an odd helmet. On the back appeared to be an oxygen tank, on the helmet it had port holes for eye, and the most terrifying thing of all… "IT HAS DRILL!" she yells her head, it was wearing it for an arm "that is one hug ass fucking drill!" she stated.

Lilly watched in horror, as that monster swung that drill impaling the splicer stomach. Swinging its arm back the Big Daddy threw it into the other window next to her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Medical Pavilion and psyc

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bioshock characters or Marvel characters they belong to different people I only own Lilly **

**Info: Imagine if you would an underwater city. Now Imagine if you would that this city is filled with mad scientists, crazy artists, giant Robots known as Big Daddys, Splicers who were once people, and little girls known as Little Sisters. Fallow Lilly as she tries to escape Rapture and the madness that lives within it.**

**(note: I may get some of the analogize wrong the recorder is actually a diary, that you place on your radio.) **

**Story theme song: Time of Dying by: Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 4: The Medical Pavilion and psycho doctor**

Lilly couldn't take it, monster after monster. Running with no sleep, thirsty, and hungry even though she tried rationing.

Fear but hardness took over; she didn't have time or the luxury to cry anymore. Not after meeting Andrew Ryan, and him who sent hordes of splicers after her.

Now hear she was in the Medical Pavilion, after scavenging finding money and boxes of bandages. She sits on an ugly green torn couch, exhaustion taking over she took her messenger bag, grabbed her six shooter pistol, and used her messenger bag as a pillow.

(Dream)

_"I don't understand where she is chuck, it's like she vanished." A gruff voice echoed in the dark "she'll turn up soon Logan if not now than when all is quiet;" there was silence "her powers are beyond that of a normal mutant."_

_There was a scoff "yeah well whatever powers this girl has killed her old man, good reddens I say." The gruff voice echoed there seemed to be a flash of light and she saw an older bald man._

_"Logan I see her or rather she sees me, looks like she…but that's impossible. She time traveled," The look of disbelief on his face "it looks like she has no idea what happening Logan I want you to stay there until she returns." _

(End Dream)

Lilly gasps as she sits up "the hell kind of dream was that?!" she thought to herself as she looked around the Medical Pavilion.

It was smi-clean, to her left were some stairs, a broken balcony with a wheel chair leaning over the edge. Shaking of the dream Lilly stands turning to her right there was a vending machine full of ammo and eve. To the right of the machine was a door being jammed by one of the mini helicopters called security bot.

After hacking the bot and finding the lever to open the security gate, and finding a machine gun! Lilly for that moment was a happy camper until she opened the gate to hell!

You'd think that she would ketch a damn break, but there was so many splicers that she had to fight just to get two more plasmids. On top of that she found four more diaries, learning of a doctor who Atlas said his name is Steinman.

It sounded to her he met a woman fell in love; she talked him into do plastic surgery on people. Became obsessed with symmetry, then went crazy, and on top of it he had the key to open the emergency exit which by the way was locked by a gate.

Lilly knew she just could say her day would get worse because, well in Rapture she knew it could. Sneaking into the surgery wing was not as easy as she hoped; some damn splicer was throwing grenades. Holding out her hand she used the levitation plasmid and threw it back at the splicer, when he threw the next one she used the plasmid once more and tossed it at the singe covering the door making it explode.

Lilly ran dogging grenades as she dived into a hall, breathing heavily she look around and walks into another hall. Unknowing to her a splicer creeps up from behind and hits her on the back of the head knocking her out.

Lilly groans opening her eyes to see bright lights above her, coming to her senses she realizes she strapped to a surgical table and a man standing over her. Wide eyed she sees the key in the man's pocket; she now knew that he was Doctor Steinman.

She started to struggle this wasn't happening not to her not now, but it was the Doctor looked down and smirked "Your awake good!" he yells. He then turns to a small tray table and grabs a scalpel, screaming she struggles as he walks around her, Steinman grabs her right pointer finger.

White hot searing pain shot threw her as the psycho Doctor cut her finger off.

After waking up she looked down to see the blood dried on the nub where her pointer used to be, she had to get out grab the key find her shit and get out.

Taking a deep breath she pointed her left pointer finger at the straps holding her leg, fire plasmid shot out and tore through the strap. She tried twisting her left wrist to point at the strap holding her shoulders, Steinman then walked up the steps to the surgical table Lilly laid on.

Panic rushed threw her as he was holding a giant saw, struggling and screaming she shoots her hands at the doc and fire shoots towered him. The saw drops landing on her left, causing a giant cut to slide across her leg.

Both screaming Steinman runs down the stairs, Lilly shoots fire plasma at her shoulder restraints. With a snap she rolls off the table in time, Steinman came running back up and looks around.

Lilly peers over the table and shoots at the Doctor with fire, the doctor screams in agony running away she jumps up and shoots lightning plasma at the water below killing Steinman.

Breathing heavily she limps threw the water grabbing the key, found her messenger bag and her machine gun. Throwing both over her shoulder she went to make her long track back to the emergency exit.


	5. Chapter 5: to Harvest or Not to Harvest

**Book 1: Welcome to Rapture!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bioshock characters or Marvel characters they belong to different people I only own Lilly**

**Info: Imagine if you would an underwater city. Now Imagine if you would that this city is filled with mad scientists, crazy artists, giant Robots known as Big Daddys, Splicers who were once people, and little girls known as Little Sisters. Fallow Lilly as she tries to escape Rapture and the madness that lives within it.**

**Author's note: where its here chapter 5 just a few more chaptures to go then book one will be finished I enjoyed writing the first book in what should be an exciting mystery horror and romance stories. On to the story! sorry it's short!**

**Story theme song: Down Fall of Us all by: A Day to Remember**

_Chapter 5: to Harvest or Not to Harvest_

After escaping the from another caved in hall, Lilly took a breather she crouched on her knees breathing hard. As she did so a vision of a man surrounded by fire flashed threw her mind, she gasped and fell fully on her ass. As fast as the vision came it left again, this place must be getting to her worse then she thought.

Lilly got up and continued walking until, a Big Daddy flew threw a glass window and landed a few feet into the wall beside her. Lilly stood stark still waiting for it to move, she slowly walked towered it and poked it with her machine gun.

"Ok it's dead Lilly dead and gone..." as she was coaching herself I high pitched scream came from behind her. She knew that cry it was a Little Sister!

Turning around she runs into the room where the Big Daddy came from. Lilly's eyes widen as she sees a splicer doctor holding a pipe. The Splicer was stalking the Little Sister, Lilly went to step in when the said Splicer's head exploded.

"Stay away or it will be you whose next!" came a female German accent, looking up at a balcony there was a woman holding a hand gun.

Lilly holds her hands up showing she wasn't a threat, Atlas ended up talking for her and trying to talk Lilly into talking the Adam from the Little Sister.

Dr. Tenenbaum the German woman on the balcony, and the one that made the Little Sisters pleaded for Lilly to take pity on the children. The Dr. tossed a vile to Lilly to which she caught, Lilly looked from the vile to the Little Sister who was cowered in a corner. The little girl sounded as if she were crying but there were no tears.

How was she to chose, weighing the options and she chose, grabbing the little girl she runs her hand over the child's face. There was a slight glow and the Little Sister was a girl once more.


	6. Chapter 6: Port Neptune, Fontain fishrie

**Book 1: Welcome to Rapture!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bioshock characters or Marvel characters they belong to different people I only own Lilly**

**Info: Imagine if you would an underwater city. Now Imagine if you would that this city is filled with mad scientists, crazy artists, giant Robots known as Big Daddys, Splicers who were once people, and little girls known as Little Sisters. Fallow Lilly as she tries to escape Rapture and the madness that lives within it.**

**Story theme song: Love Like Winter by: A.F.I**

_Chapter 6: Port Neptune, Fontain fisheries, and smuggler's hideout_

After getting out of Medical pavilion, though she had trouble in the form of a Big Daddy, Lilly was able to save another Little Sister. But she came out of it with a few gashes, and a hole in the same leg Steinman's saw cut her. Grabbing bandages from her bag, she tried packing the wound and wraping it.

Now she was in Port Neptune, her goal was to get to Fontain fisheries, once again there was splicers but this time they seamed to have security turrets they set up for themselves.

To Lilly this whole thing seamed to be a pain in the ass, the more Atlas reminded her of how close she was to his family the more something didn't feel right.

Making it to Fontain fisheries meeting a man named Peach Wilkins, he wanted her to take pictures of Splicers like the Spider Splicer that tried to kill her on the way out.

It took her roughly three hours, two whisky bottles (to which she found was now her favorite alcoholic beverage), and two candy bars she found on a Splicer to finish her "mission" . Lilly was exhausted when she went back to the entrance to the fisheries, she once again saved another Little Sister at the cost of almost loosing her left arm.

she sat on the medal man thing huffing and puffing her leg hurt worse then before, she was afraid she might have to cut it off. Lilly hadn't had the time to rest, with so many Splicers around they could easily sneak up on her. she curled up on the now dead Big Daddy, she figured it was the safest place for a small nap.

waking some what rested Lilly hops down from her place and walks back with a roll full of pictures.

Peach then let her in but on the condition she put her weapons in what looked like a garbage bin, he told her she could get them back. Agreeing to this she handed all but her wrench over, feeling jumpy she walked slowly into the fisheries.

That's when Peaches set a trap saying nobody fucks with him, a mist fog lands around the fishery room. Lilly could hardly see she could hear Splicers yelling all around it, it took a lot of fire and lighting just to kill them all.

After all her troubles and killing another psycho, which left her with more wounds and possibly more scars on her body.

finally getting her weapons back she made her way out of the fisheries through what appeared to be a smugglers cave.


End file.
